


The Lake

by Mairon_93



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairon_93/pseuds/Mairon_93
Summary: .... It was only a beginning of a new road in her grey life. Grey? Or bright? Who knows. Even she still doesn't know what the hell is going on, but let's come back to the start.
Relationships: Maritta/Lauri, Maritta/Matti
Kudos: 1





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my native language ^^  
> Hope you will like the story

I. You

3 October, 2009

Dear diary, I don't know how .. 

Should I believe this or this is just a dream, only a night fantasy, cruel illusion of my ill and mad mind?   
My search goes on and on but will it work?   
Let's see....

.... It was only a beginning of a new road in her grey life. Grey? Or bright? Who knows. Even she still doesn't know what the hell is going on, but let's come back to the start. 

It was autumn, middle of autumn. Time of rains and broken dreams. And also her birthday. Maybe she would like to be born some winter day, or spring, or even summer, June perhaps, but it was October. Anyway, she was always happy on her birthday, 6th October. That year was special for her. And that day she was 16. Beautiful age, isn't it?   
But who could know what would happen the upcoming year...

It was a very hard year for all, but it had passed pretty fast. 

Maritta could never believe that had happened to her that rainy October day. If one had told this would happen to her she'd laugh and tell that they were all mad, but now she could have hardly been surprised. 

Anyway, she was in love... Some days she hated herself for this and today it was exactly that kind of day. 

\- What the hell? Why me, why always me?? - cried she sitting at her writing table. Riita was thinking about last year and a half of her life and tried to find a logical explanation but it was too far from logic.   
\- Why is my life not normal? Maybe it's me abnormal? Oh, it's madness. - sighed she getting up and walking around the room.

Suddenly the phone rang. She cried out and trying to be calm answered the call.  
\- Yes?   
\- Hei.. - said the voice from her deepest dreams.   
\- Hi.. Am I asleep? - asked Maritta totally shocked.  
\- Sorry, what? - his voice became confused.  
\- Uhmm, nothing, anteeksi. - she smiled and sat on the coach. - why..  
\- ..am I calling? - told he and laughed. - well, it couldn't be a surprise anymore, I guess...   
\- Ah? What are you talking about, Lauri? - she couldn't understand a word now.   
\- Well, you'll see tomorrow. - said he smiling, but she couldn't see that.   
\- It's not funny.. what the hell? Please, tell me. - asked she becoming annoyed.   
\- Tomorrow.. See you then. Dear... 

Short beeps made her lost at all. 'What does it mean?' - thought she.   
\- Oh shit, the train!! - yelled she looking at her watch.   
She wasn't late having an hour before her train to Kiev left. Arriving at time to the station one thought tore her mind.   
'No.. it's impossible..' - thought she with astonishment. 'Hah, impossible is nothing. You should remember this since that very day.'

II. Forever mine. 

"Your touch, my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts..."

That was midnight, Lauri couldn't fall asleep. He thought about the past. About those days when he was sure that she would never leave him. Those long nights that seemed so endless, and she was so close.... 

Now she was far away. Too far... 

«Dear Lauri,   
I just want to write you a letter. A long letter like it was many years ago. Maybe this is a foolish idea, but I want to. 

I want to tell you one only thing and the long letter will be much shorter than I hoped. 

I wanted to tell one important thing that you maybe know without telling it, but still... 

I love you. And I'm not lying... It's truth.

Don't be angry about this, please... 

Love, Maritta."

He found her letter near the pillow on his bed. 

"Don't be angry..." - repeated he. 'How could I be angry...' - thought he and sighed. 

That was a long sleepless night for him. First night without her. He decided to write a letter to her.

"I wish I could see you, touch you, feel you again like for the first time.. I wish you were mine... again." - he stopped for a while. - but were you mine? - asked he himself. This question left without an answer. 

... Red dawn played with her dark hair making it different colours from light brown to bright red. She was still sleeping so he could watch her silence and purity. 

Only one day before it seemed just impossible for her and for him. Or not for him. 

-Your dream became real... We've met... - whispered he stroked her neck.   
\- And yours? - asked she through a sleep.

He looked at her eyes now open and turned to him. Deep blue of that ocean was calling for him seducing him forevermore... 

\- Mine too... - he bent and kissed her lips calling his name.

III. If I only could... 

"Riita,   
I miss you. I miss our time, those moments of love, when we were never alone... I miss us. 

I can't wait for our other meet. When will we meet?  
Just tell me... 

Love you, L."

She read his old letter. A silent tear fell down when she remembered that night when she came to him.   
He called her and asked if she had some free time and when she told 'yes' he told where they would meet.   
That was the bank of old lake, behind the house that had become their one day. 

\- Hi, - said she noticing him standing under the tree.  
\- Hello... Maritta. I have to tell you one thing. - said he walking up to her.  
Cold thrill took her heart with these his words. But still the hope of something good hadn't abandoned her heart.   
\- Yes Lauri... - sighed she looking in his eyes.   
\- It's very important for me and it's not so easy to say this.. Anyway, Maritta... I love you, and you are my only light, you know...   
I've been thinking a lot and... Don't you mind to live together? - asked he kneeling before her.   
Tears of happiness sparkled in her eyes and whispering 'yes, sure .. I'm so happy, Lauri..' was his ever bliss. 

"All my light lies in you, my angel of life.. I'll never let you go, you should know. You're mine forever and I am forever yours.   
Just don't leave me alone in the dark... 

All my cure lives in you, my love on dawn.. You're my everything, my light, my whole life...   
I gave you once my heart, don't break, but save it.."

Reading the letter that night flew through her memory tearing her soul more and more.   
'Maybe my love will never die.. And I'm afraid it's true.' - thought she weeping near the window. She was alone at home. And memories.. they were so alive in her mind. No, no, not in her mind, but in her heart... That day she remembered still like it was yesterday.   
'But .... but maybe there was no 'but' now?'   
She thrilled for a second, took her phone and dialed the sacramental number. 

Who would know?

IV. "It's a small crime and I've got no excuse.."

When two beloved are happy together this is exactly the very time for something to happen.  
For example, another person to appear. 

She knew that some day it would happen, she was waiting for this.   
Maritta was one of that people who believe in destiny and dreams, that if something means to be it will be for sure.   
And when she was 15 years old she had one dream that had changed her life. And till that nice evening it was following her. 

She knew that something would happen, something would change. She simply felt that.

Well, she was right.

When she and Lauri had quarrels she always remembered that dream. 

..That happened after the concert. When she saw then Lauri her heart hurt like he was the dearest person to her in the whole world. But when she felt silent touch of Matti her heart warmed and beat faster. He embraced her and kissed. She could see Lauri over Matti’s shoulder. She saw a sparkling tear falling down from his cheek. And she felt like being between two fires. ..

She woke up then. That dream made her heart burn. ‘It was the strangest dream ever’ – thought she then.   
It was a cold late night of 13th January.. or an early morn of 14th of January of 2009. Still the 14th was still the day when she wrote her first poem. The first poem devoted to Matti. 

V. Another story

Well, you’ve all heard this story of Maritta and Lauri. But there is still one more tale, also very important and not less interesting. 

Matti. Once Riita had a dream about him but she didn’t take that very serious. Having the only thought “Why him??” for more than a week it’s not very serious, yes.   
But the dream was only a beginning. Riita always loved poetry, but had never written rhyme lines by her own. Till that very day, the 14th of January. 

Matti… a man from a dream… A poetical bullshit, isn’t it? Anyway, it was her poetical bullshit and she took it really serious. Even, too much. 

… A couple of years had to pass before they would meet, such a long time it was.   
She felt that day would be special. She wasn’t wrong. That evening she and Lauri had to visit a party of their common friends and they couldn’t not be there.  
The party was not too loud, and there were not so many people as she thought.  
Still Riita didn’t like parties very much, anyway it was a loud time and she felt bad after all that alcohol and loud music. 

And she wasn’t alone about this opinion. And another one was standing in front of her near the fireplace. He stood with his back to her, so she couldn’t see his face.   
Maritta took a bottle of beer for a guest and a glass of wine for her. She didn’t drink wine a lot, and she’d rather drink some whiskey or even that very beer, but she wanted to make a good impression. 

\- Why so lonely? – asked she walking up to him.   
\- Hm? – guest looked at her with an asking glance and she saw his bright blue eyes.   
‘That’s him…’ thought she and he saw that in her eyes and smiled kindly.  
\- Are you Maritta, right? – asked he looking at her with bad hidden interest. Or maybe he didn’t want to hide it.  
\- Yes. – said she fighting her thrill and felt that she was blushing.  
\- I’m …  
\- Matti, yes? – said she suddenly.   
\- You’re right, - replied he and his smile became wider.  
\- Some beer? – asked she giving him a bottle.  
\- Only a little. – grinned he and blinked her.   
She smiled and looked in his eyes.  
‘Deep blue sea.. or sky.. Too deep, too high.’ Thought both looking at each other…  
“Day 1st.

She was crying again. She didn’t tell the reason, but I don’t need her telling that. I know it without that. Again the same old story… Lauri. 

I know how much he meant and still means to her. And I will do anything to make her happy. “

“Dear diary,

He is amazing. He always makes me smile, makes me really happy..   
I love him…”

“Day 2nd.

How much suffering she had… because of him. Her heart still hurts, I feel that.   
Even when she sleeps at night I feel her tears are silently falling down on the pillow. 

Maritta, you’ll be happy. I promise.”

“Dear diary…   
Last night was just amazing. Silent walk under the starlit sky and moonlight, talking and laughing…   
And the dearest person near.. That’s all I ever need. 

And his eyes… Two deep oceans that took me many years ago.”

The story took not only two days, but that was only beginning.   
The more they spent time together, the more they fell in love with each other… Riita felt so happy like never before.   
Matti tried to make her the happiest person in the whole world. And still he was winning…

VI. Angel, my pure angel….

Her diary, her poetry, her all life she had devoted to him. The man from a winter dream, her blue eyed angel, as she used to call him.  
‘Finally I’ll tell him about my feelings looking in his eyes.’ - thought she. But she was afraid. She was afraid of her own shyness. She knew that he knew about her deep love for him, but…

That memory of their first ‘date’ or it’d be better to call this meeting made a smile appear at her face.   
They’d met accidently – she had a vacation and he was there for some business. But that lucky coincidence (or destiny) put them together at the same time and at the same place that day…  
In the evening they were walking around the park and talking about different things also discussing music and poetry.   
\- Matti, you write some lyrics, don’t you? – asked she looking at him with interest.  
\- Well… sometimes. When it’s needed. And you are very good in your writing. – replied he giving her a warm embrace.  
\- Oh no… - laughed she out. – You’re kidding. – said she walking up to the bench under the oak and sat down. He sat near her.  
\- Seriously. Your poems are very beautiful and it’s an honor to me … - he paused and looked deep in her eyes. She felt his hand on her waist.   
\- Well.. – sighed she and looked at him passionately. – I have a present for you… Here you are. – and she gave him a pretty big notebook. – It’s my poems that I’ve written… for you.  
He sat silent looking at her and then at the notebook. Slowly he took a notebook and opened it. 

“Since January 14th, 2009 till nowadays” – read he. – Thank you, dear… It’s a worthy present. Very worthy, thank you a lot. It took a lot of time, I guess.. – told he looking at filled pages.   
\- Yes, not a one-day work. – smiled she blushing.   
\- “An angel” – read he a name of one poem.   
She kept her breath and looked at him with love and great suffering. 

Matti saw her glance and looked at her with worrying.   
\- What’s wrong? Riita..? You’re so pale… Are you okay? – asked he taking her hand.  
\- No, no, I’m fine. Just remembered the day when..when I wrote it. – sighed she looking at his hand holding her hand. – but don’t go… - she gave him a begging look.  
\- No, I won’t. – told he sending a relieving smile to her. – I won’t leave you.   
He embraced her and kissed her lips gently. 

Their first meet lived in her memory for all this time. She came home like in a dream. She though that all was just a dream and that cruel dawn would take her back to cold reality then.. But it didn’t. In the morning she saw a message from him. “Miss you, Riita… We’ll meet soon. Kiss, Matti.”

Heaven is closer than it seems to be… And angels have blue sparkling eyes and blond hair and a smile that could kill any sorrow within.


	2. Part I. The dream

"I'm so afraid.." whispered she sitting in silence. Only a tiny candle lightened her big room. "It's midnight, he'll come soon." thought a girl.

He always came at midnight. That was their little secret. Nobody knew about their dates in such late hour. 

Suddenly she heard the sound. That was a text. "Finally" said she. She came up to the window and looked down at the street. He was sitting under the huge tree. 

\- You came, - said she weeping. 

\- Oh, dear.. what happened? - asked he embracing her.

There was no answer. They sat on the grass and she was crying at his shoulder.

\- Well, darling, don't cry. Everything is fine. I'm here now. Just tell me what happened.

\- I'm afraid..of.., - said she silently weeping. - of them. They came to me yesterday. They asked about the medallion. I don't know why..

She looked deep in his eyes, and he thought that she could read his thoughts.

\- We have to go out here. Now.

\- But where?

\- Trust me. I'll take you far away.

With these words, he kissed her with a gentle kiss. She could give her life only this moment lasted forever...

The morning came. Mary woke up. Bright sunshine lightened her room. 6:30 am. Time to get up. "When will all of this end?" - asked she herself. She got up and went to the bathroom.

After every-morning washing up she began preparing for a schoolday.

In an hour, she was on her way to school. It was a bit cold outside. 

"Oh how I wish it wasn't a dream.." Mary still thought about her dream.

Almost every night it repeated again and again. She was waiting for his call, text, something. She didn't hear from him for a couple of weeks. And she missed him more and more every day. That dream she had made her feel upset.

One more boring day began. She was writing almost all day. Mary kept her feelings too long inside and she just had to share them with someone. She had the only nearest and best friend at school. They talked almost about everything. And they trusted eachother. 

But when Mary felt totally broken she wrote in her diary.

Last time she felt so almost every day. And that was not only because of his silence, but also because of her own feelings. 

Mary looked at her watch. 10.25 am. A couple of hours and she would be free. 

"Oh my God. Why me? Why always me?" She asked this question hundreds of time but here was no answer.

She wrote something in her diary.

Sometimes she wrote about her worries and feelings in her poems. But she'd never shown her poems to anyone...until she met him.

Why? Maybe because he was the one of few people whom she really trusted.

And one of the important things for her was exactly trust.

Walking across the park, she thought about their last conversation.

"I was such a fool.. why, why did I tell him that?... fool, fool, fool.."

He was the nearest person for her.

She walked near the bench under the tree. The weather was sunny and warm, so she decided to be a bit late home that day. She sat down and looked up at the sky.

"Why do I need all of this? Who am I? And this feeling.. is this love or something? Oh, that's stupid. This isn't love. But if it is not, why do I feel so.."

She didn't notice she had been sitting there for an hour. Then she looked at her watch. 3:01 pm. Time to go home...

"Dear diary, one more boring day ended again. I still can't understand my own feeling for him. Why do I miss him? Why all is so complicated…"

She fell asleep with diary lying near. Suddenly the phone rang. She woke up and took the phone. That was a text.

"I'm here. Come outside, please."


	3. Part II. The dream repeats

"Everytime it repeats.. again and again.. One more night and this will be my worst nightmare".  
The morning was not so hard for her as previous ones. Something warmed her heart. Sweet memories still lived in her mind. Bright pictures of last night's dream. Mary couldn't believe that was just a dream, because everything was so clear and real, that it seemed to be a reality, not a dream. 

She thrilled for a while then took her phone. She wanted to check something. Okay, inbox. Last messages, 25th April.. mother, mother, Caroline... unregistered number, mother...Stop! What?? 

She'd almost screamed out. Oh, but how...? Why? When?  
Mary looked at time of receiving. 00:01 am.  
"Calm down.. calm down.. calm down.." repeated she again and again. Maritta was shocked and surprised at the same time, because she didn't remember too much about that night.  
She only remembered how she wrote in her diary, then fell asleep. Then that strange dream, but was it a dream?  
She was confused with this message. She reread it once more.

"Now I can't get anything" - thought she trying to remember what had happened after the text.  
There was one thing that she wished to be a dream. She clearly remembered her "dream" last night.

\- Oh no..- whispered she.  
\- Hi, dear. - said kind voice behind her.  
She creamed silently and turned back.  
\- Oh my God.. you've scared me. - said she sighing. - Why...  
\- ..am I here? - ended he her question.  
\- Yup, exactly. - smiled she.  
\- Well.. let's sit down. - asked he with inviting gesture.  
They sat down on her coach.  
His wet dark hair fell down on his shoulders and tiny water creeks left wet tracks on his t-shirt.  
Mary looked in his eyes with an asking glance.   
\- I thought you'd be happy to see me, - told he with an offended tone.  
\- Dear, of course I'm happy to see you, but.. I can't get why.. why really did you come? Only to... - she faltered.   
\- Oh God, of course not..   
Now it seemed that her words really hurt him.   
\- I'm sorry.. - said she kindly.  
He smiled to her with so kind smile. Then he kissed her and she remembered the whole night. Their sitting under the tree, their walking under pale moonlight.. their lying on the grass still fresh... That was amazing night for both of them.

\- But still I think that there is one more reason of your visit, - said she.  
That phrase spoiled all romantic of the moment. He sighed and looked at her.  
\- Do you trust me? Just a little?  
\- Of course, I trust you.  
\- So let it just be, - said he smiling.  
He calmly touched her hair, then her neck. She felt his touch on her skin and embraced him. "Everything will be fine, don't worry.." whispered he and then kissed her.

"Oh, something new” thought Mary waking up.


	4. Part III. Reality becomes a dream, or not?

She watched him sleeping and thought about everything what happened after that text, their talking, the kiss.  
First kiss for that night made her feel like never before, to look at the world from another side. The words that he'd whispered to her, his touch, everything was like a dream for her. But it was real.

She got out of bed and found her diary in the bag. She tried to make all very silently. Mary didn't want to wake him up. 

"Dear diary,  
I think that I've found that I've been searching for a so long time - true love.  
Last night was so amazing. That was the best night in my life.  
Now he is silently sleeping. Oh, how I wish I could see him every morning..to wake up with him, to be with him.."....

Then she put her diary on the table and came up to the bed. She lay near him and looked at his closed eyes. Only some hours ago she looked in them and saw her soul there. It was sinking in that sea, that deep sea of his sad but kind eyes.

She wanted to kiss him so much. And this wish didn't leave her at that moment.  
Finally, deep wish came true and she gave him a gentle kiss.  
He opened his eyes and looked at her with a passionate glance. Then she read those words in his look...

"Passion lies deep, but love lies deeper"

That night was special for both her and him. The time of truth and pure feelings came then.  
He finally told her all his feelings.. he told her that she dreamt to hear from him. So that happened. She would keep his words forever within.

He knew about her feelings a pretty long time. Also he knew that she really loved him and trusted him very much.  
But he also didn't want to hurt her, to make her suffer. That's why he came.  
He wanted to meet her as much as she did.

"All I need is to feel you again"...


	5. Part IV. The story of him

Some months ago he even couldn't imagine that such thing could happen to him.. ever. She was a normal girl, nothing special. However, no, she was special for him in some ways. He was so surprised with her kindness, friendliness. She was an open person, but only with people whom she trusted. 

He thought that such girls were gone with years of Middle Ages.  
Only once, he met such person, but that one broke his heart. And even time had hardly healed the wound of his heart.

Maritta was a bit alike with that woman. He couldn't get in what way, but they were so much alike.   
Lauri knew what could happen if he lost his chance this time. He didn't want to loose her, not now, not somewhen else.

Till that time he didn't want to believe that such could ever happen. But now he wished to be with her every moment of his life. 

And when he woke up he watched her sleeping on his shoulder, he felt her breath on his skin. Now he could look at her, so calm and silent.   
"She looks like an angel." thought he. "So peaceful and silent.. sleeping beauty."

He stroked her cheek, then he kissed her..  
"I love you.." he whispered.

"Say that you love me, say that it's true.."


	6. Part V. The night of love

She opened her eyes and looked at him with sleepy but passionate look.   
They were lying on a bed just looking at each other. She smiled and kissed him with a long passionate kiss.

They could spend hours just lying and kissing. That was the happiest time in their life.  
Such moments are the best, when you could forget about everything in the world and be with a person whom you love so much. 

..She had holidays now and they decided just to lie in a bed and get fun... unless, somebody could disturb them. And that actually happened.

Maritta's friends choose exactly this day for visiting her. But they had a great time together with her friends.  
Lauri told many stories about his friends and their ways of getting fun.

All the company was walking in the park near Mary's house.  
Sun shone brightly, birds were singing - beautiful spring day.

Helen and Caroline noticed how "strange" was behaviour of Lauri and Maritta.  
They were walking hand in hand, looking in each other's eyes..

\- Do you want to tell us something? - asked Helen.  
\- Er..er.. hmm.. - mumered Mary.  
\- Anything? - asked Caroline.

Lauri came out to the kitchen to bring some wine for girls and some whiskey for himself.

\- What exactly? Explain, please. - said Mary.  
\- Didn't you notice anything strange, maybe, ah? - asked Helen smiling to her.  
\- Well...- blushed Maritta. - I still don't know what...what is between us.  
\- Hmm..really. You walk holding each other's hands, you look in each other's eyes. You've kissed behind the tree. I saw that, so don't pretend that it's not true. - finally ended Helen.  
\- Oh..dammit, I told him that ... - said Mary biting her lip.  
\- So, tell us everything. - smiled Caroline. - E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! - spelled she, - in details. - And her smile became very cheerful.  
\- Okay ... we've spent the night talking... -she stopped watching the reaction of her friends whose looks said her "don't lie". - and kissing..nothing special.

The room sank in silence.   
Girls looked at Mary with surprise. 

\- Nothing special? Are you kidding? And after this you are not sure what is between you and him? I'm shocked. Totally. - whispered Caroline loudly.   
\- Yeah, I'm not sure.   
\- My dear girl..- began Helen,- he is in love. Believe me. - and she poked to Mary.  
\- Hmm.. maybe.. I don't know. - said Maritta unsurely.

Lauri came back with a bottle of wine and some glasses.  
\- Here you are. - told he looking at girls, then his look stopped at Mary and happy smile appeared on his face.

...When her friends went home they finally stayed alone. 

\- I was waiting for so long, - told he embracing and kissing her.

He kissed her lips and neck..and they slowly walked to the bedroom.  
The clothes were scattered on the floor. Room was lightened only by a moonlight. Silence of this night was broken with sighs and groans.

That was the first time of their closeness. It seemed that time had stopped.. for them it was so.

Lauri covered her body with kisses... he whispered different things to her.  
she kissed his lips, all his face...

Night seemed to last forever..

She was silently sleeping near him. He looked at her with tenderness and love.   
"So young, so pure.. an angel" thought he.  
Lauri embraced her and kissed her forehead.  
He fell asleep too.. Both of them were sleeping and had the same dream...


	7. Part VI. Fear of being alone

The morning came. Lauri was so happy to see her near, so close. That wasn't a dream that could be gone with the night.   
Maritta opened her eyes and saw him. Her wish became true. He was here, lying near her. She smiled to him and kissed him.  
They were kissing the whole morning. But the phone call broke their "happy morning" in pieces.   
That was Maritta's mother. She called at the usual time to ask her favourite "How are you, dear?" and as always the talking had being lasted for 20 minutes.   
Maritta met her parents as often as she could, 'cause she studied abroad, far from place where she was born. Her parents didn't want to leave their place.  
After usual morning-mommy's-call she finally returned to Lauri.  
\- What will we do today? - asked she looking at him kindly.  
\- Hmm.. I don't know, but..I have some thoughts about this evening. - he poked to her. - You'd love this!  
\- Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me!! - she kissed him and asked with so "angel" tone.  
\- This is a surprise, - smiled he.  
\- Uhh.. okay.   
He was looking at her so attentively and then kissed with a long kiss.  
At the afternoon, they were walking near the lake. He told her some stories, she was laughing. He told her about his friends and promised that next day they would visit some of them.   
She also told him about her life, her friends.  
\- Why are you sad now? - asked Lauri when they were sitting on the bank of the lake.   
\- Why? I'm not sad, I'm just thinking.. of future.. - said she thoughtfully.  
\- Mhm.. our future, I guess... - told he with a kind but bitter smile.  
She nodded.   
\- You don't believe in "us", yeah? - asked he.  
\- No no. I believe, really. - she looked at him with sincere surprise. - And I'm telling this not because I don't want to make you upset or something. I really believe in us.  
He smiled to her. She sat closer, embraced him and whispered: "I don't want to loose you." "You won't loose me." With these words he kissed her.  
In the evening, he was preparing a surprise for her.  
Maybe this is a cliche, but still the romantic dinner with a candle-ligt, loving couple all alone in the whole house sounds not so bad.  
\- How long do I have to wait? - asked she with a cruel interest.  
\- Please, give me 25 minutes..- begged he, - BUT!!!!! Don't come into the kitchen.. okay?  
\- Well.. but if you burnt it I'd kill you, my angel, - said she laughing.  
\- No, I didn't burn it...  
\- But you've tried to?  
\- Ehm... no.  
\- Okay. I hope so.  
\- Do you like Italian cuisine?  
\- I guess that yup.  
\- Great. That's really really wonderful.  
So, romantic Italian dinner was ready.   
\- I didn't know that you cook so well.  
\- That's me, - smiled he.  
They were talking during the dinner. Then they decided to go for a walk. He promised to show her one interesting place and she guessed where they would go.  
He drove her to his home. They were walking in the forest near the house. He knew so many different places there.   
After hanging around they went to his place.  
She knew that they would stay here that night.   
\- Would you like something to drink? - asked he.  
\- Yes...- answered she looking around. She'd never been in his place before.  
\- What exactly?  
\- Hm... and what would you like to drink?  
\- Good question.. maybe some whiskey.- smiled he.  
\- So am I.  
In 3 minutes, he returned to her with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.  
They sat on the dark-grey leather coach.  
The bottle was still untouched, the glasses left empty standing on the table near the coach.  
Lauri and Maritta were sitting so close and looking in eachother's eyes. Both wanted the same...  
The way upstairs were covered with their shoes, her dress and other clothes...

"Don't leave me alone, I'm afraid of cold and emptiness..."


	8. Part VII. Thoughts

"Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe" – All I Need – Within Temptation

She: "I've been waiting for this moment for so long.."  
He: "And finally I've found you"  
Together: "Just don't leave me alone"

One more morning they met together. One more sunrise in their life.   
He: "I thought none could love so deeply, with such devotion..so sincerely"  
She: "You didn't know so many things..Let me show you this world, this truth.."

* * *  
Now they got that they'd found their paradise. But sometimes this Utopia was disturbed by sudden calls or text from parents or friends.   
Every day was like a new breath.   
She: "It's like a beautiful dream.. but I don't want to wake up"  
He: "You don't have to wake up, because this isn't a dream, it's reality"

They were walking near the lake. She felt cold and he embraced her. His warmth took her and she felt so good like never before...

That was pretty warm day, but because of the wind it was a bit cold. They were standing near the lake and watching tiny waves on its clear cover. In the evening it became much warmer than it was in the morning.  
The whole day they'd spent near the lake and in the forest.

Then he brought a blanket from the house. They were lying on the blanket under the open sky watching at the stars.  
He felt that there was none closer for him in the whole world.   
She was not only his dearlie beloved, but also a good friend, the person whom he could trust.  
"I'll never leave you... I need you" whispered he to her.  
He embraced her and held on so tight, she kissed him.  
"I love you..."

Again their friend pale moon lightened all around: the forest, the water of the lake, two figures near it....  
Now he felt what he'd missed till that time. He felt her every move, her every touch... They were like two drops that merged in one, like two parts of one the whole.

He gave her all she believed, wanted, dreamt...  
One and only hope of hers was to be with him forever...

They warmed each other... this night was really special. Night full of kisses, sighs, whispering and promises.  
So, they fell asleep embracing each other. 

"I'll move all your deep thrills.."


	9. Part VIII. Time of changes

Days passed by, and now they decided that there was time to change something.

\- This cannot last so long. I mean, we have to do something. - said Mary thoughtfully.  
\- For example? - asked Lauri a bit surprisingly.  
\- Hmm... - she smiled at him. She walked up to him and looked at him.

He saw so deep love in her eyes. Lauri had a plan. He always had a plan. Everytime he knew every next step of her, every word and thought.  
He knew that it was time to change something in their relation. Also he knew in which way.  
And when he felt her slow touch on his hand the deep feeling rose in him.

He was so sure in that thing he'd finally found that he was searching for..  
He embraced her and kissed so deep. She knew his thoughts.. "I want to be with you... forever.."

After this decision they started to live together. Every day they woke up together and were lying in bed just looking at each other's eyes.  
Every day they were together.. But sometime everyone had his own plans and affairs.   
She was studying, he was working.  
Sometimes, they had not so much time, but still they spent every free second together.   
Sometimes she fell asleep doing her hometask or 'one more' project and then he took her and put on the bed covering with a blanket. He loved to sit or lie near and just to watch her sleeping. Then he fell asleep near embracing her..

\- So, how are you? What's with Lauri? - asked Helen.  
\- Please, tell us every detail! Now!! - commanded Caroline smiling.  
They were sitting in the cafe near the university they studied in.  
\- Okay, okay.. relax. - smiled Mary. - We live together, sleep together.. what else?  
\- That's clear. Maybe his romantic side..What about it? - Helen was interested in that way of their relations.  
\- Oh... the only thing I can tell you that.. - Mary paused and watched the reaction   
of her friends.

\- So? - asked Carry.  
\- I've never met such guys as he. He is too romantic.. and I love this. I mean, there cannot be too much romantic, but I've never met such man. Really.. He is sensitive, kind.. smart and funny. Sometimes he even cries.  
\- Like a girl? - Caroline was "a bit" surprised.  
\- No, no.. - smiled Helen - that's quite normal when man could show his emotions.   
\- Yeah, it's so natural. - said Mary. - I remember when we watched one movie we both have cried.. a lot. I don't remember the name of that film, but it was really sad.  
\- How cute.. Sad movie, wet napkins, two.. hmm.. 'persons' sinking in the sea of tears.. WOW! - laughed Carry.  
Girls laughed, drank their coffee and after paying the bill walked away. They decided to walk in the park a bit.

\- Mary, do you love him? - asked Helen and when she saw confused glance of her friend she told - yeah, stupid question, but still.. do you really love him?  
Mary thought for a while. She remembered all the positive moments of their relations, but none could erase the negative ones.  
\- Yes... I love him. - finally said she a bit thoughtfully.  
\- And he loves you... When is the wedding? - smiled Carry.  
The smile of Mary suddenly disappeared. She had never talked about this with Lauri.  
\- Please, tell us that you'll marry.. Please, please, please.. - whining they.  
\- I..I don't know.. That depends only on him. I can't make him marry me.  
The rest of their walking they tried not to begin this topic again.

Then girls took Mary home. They agreed to call each other and to meet next day.

\- Hei, how was your day, dear? - asked Lauri coming out of his room when he heard door closed.  
\- Hei, sweetheart. Nothing special..- smiled she - one more casual day in uni. And you?  
\- As always, full of work. - sighed he. - But this evening I'm all yours. - looked he at her and blinked his eye.  
\- Okay.. - smiled she. But that smile was bitter.  
\- Oh no...what happened? - asked he.  
\- Nothing special..- told she.  
\- Of course, - phrase was full of sarcasm.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Why don't you want to tell me everything? - asked he kindly.  
\- Well.. do you love me? - asked she with tears in her eyes.  
\- Oh my God, of course I love you. I love you, dear.

He embraced and kissed her. He knew that one day she would be his wife.. But he needed time.  
Time had to pass...


	10. Part IX. Morning meet

Lauri invited his friend next day. He had to discuss some points about work. Mary was going to meet her friends then.   
She hadn't gone yet when Matti came. She heard the doorbell and went to open the door.

\- Hi, - smiled Matti to her.  
-Hei, - replied she. 

She was surprised to see him. She looked at him and the feeling of she knew him couldn't leave her.

\- You're Maritta, am I right? - asked he after a pause.  
\- Yes, you are.- smiled she. - and you are Matti, if I'm not mistaken.  
\- Yup... You know, Lauri talked a lot about you. But only positive things. - smiled he.  
\- Really? - laughed she, - actually about you too. You are going to work the whole day, yeah? - asked she looking at him.  
\- I think that I'll stay there even a bit longer.. really A LOT of wok, you know... - sighed he, but when he looked at her a kind smile again appeared on his face.  
\- Well.. I hope to talk to you more this evening. Now I have to go. - her glance became a bit upset.  
\- Meet your friends?   
\- Exactly. - smiled she.  
\- Then see you soon, take care. And don't drink too much. - laughed he.  
\- Oh... stop that. I don't drink at all. - laughed she. - See you later.   
And she went out. She felt his look on her. And when she turned back their eyes met. He waved to her and smiled.  
She felt like on a cloud.

The whole way to the cafe, she thought about him, his light-blue eyes and kind smile. 

\- Sorry, I'm late, I know. - smiled she sitting near Helen.   
\- Why should we always wait for you, woman? Ah? - asked Helen looking at her with an evil look. - I hope that you had a very important reason to be late for.. 20 minutes!  
\- Yes... - said she drawling with a dreamy look.  
\- Oh my God.. who is he? - asked Carry. - Every detail. Now.  
\- He is an elf... - smiled Maritta.  
\- We are loosing her. - said Helen to Carry smiling.  
\- No, no.. he looks like elf.. really.. Long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, the kindest smile I've ever seen..   
\- And he is the best friend of your boyfriend. - joked Carry.

The joke was just truth, bitter truth. And when Carry got that she was very confused.

\- So.. what are you going to do? - asked Helen.  
\- I don't know... but I feel that I'm... - Maritta blushed.  
\- ...are you in love? - finished her phrase Carry.  
\- Are you sick? - yelled Helen. - that's his best friend. Well, it's out of my business but it's craziness.  
\- And who the hell told you that I'm normal? - smiled Mary.   
Girls laughed. And Maritta told them about their meet in the morning.

In the evening she came home. Matti was still there and she knew that when she came into the kitchen.

\- Hi again.. - heard she from the fridge.   
\- Yep, hi. A lot of work..still? - asked she hoping that they could spend this evening together.  
\- Not really, - smiled he. getting out a bottle of beer.  
\- Ah, okay... - replied she and sat at the table.  
\- How was the meeting with friends? - asked he preparing some coffee for her.  
\- Nice, thanks. We were just sitting and talked about different girlie stuff. - smiled she looking at him.  
\- So you had a nice girlie day today. - smiled he at her.   
\- Something like that.   
\- Here you are. - said he giving her a cup of warm black coffee.  
\- Thank you. - replied she sipping it.

He sat near her and looked at her. Some moments they spent just looking at each other and smiling.   
He silently put his hand on her shoulder and slightly hugged her. Their lips was so close, she felt his breathing so near...   
\- Hi, dear.. - heard she Lauri's voice and moved away.  
\- Hi. - replied she looking at him.  
\- How was your day? - asked he thinking about what Matti could tell her.  
\- Quite okay.. and you? - asked she back.  
\- Also okay. We were working almost the whole day. And now we can watch some movie, don't you mind?  
\- Oh, that's a great idea. - she was really glad that Matti would stay here. And when she looked at him she understood that he was happy about that too.

After a movie-watching Lauri told that Matti would stay here while the all work wouldn't be done. That would be easier for them all if Matti was here.   
Maritta was so happy to hear this. 

It was midnight when she woke up. She couldn't sleep. She still thought about Matti, about that what could happened at the kitchen.   
She felt his look almost the whole time when they were watching the movie.  
They were sitting so near, and one time she felt his silent touch on her hand.   
She looked at him then and he smiled at her.  
That evening she forgot about everything. She thought only about Matti. She wished only the one thing - this time would never end.

She got that she wouldn't fall asleep, so she went downstairs and then she went straight to the kitchen.  
Maritta wasn't surprised to see Matti here.   
\- Why don't you sleep? It's so late now.. - asked she coming up to the fridge.  
\- Ahh..don't know. Just can't fall asleep. And you? - he looked at her.   
\- The same stuff. Do you want some coffee/  
\- Okay.. - smiled he.

She prepared two cups of coffee for them. 

\- Here you are.- she gave him one cup. He took it and touched her skin 'accidentally'.   
\- Thanks. - smiled he.  
Then their eyes met.. Both felt some kind of flame between them at that moment. And this fever became stronger, burning more.  
They were so close that could feel each other. Her warmth took his heart. He felt her seducing scent from her neck, hair... Her bright eyes shining in the dark of the kitchen looked at him waiting for some actions.   
Half-opened mouth with sweet red lips attracted him more and more.   
But he tried to move away these thoughts. She also felt like that, and tried not to think about his seducing eyes, kind smile... 

She took her cup and sipped coffee still looking at him. He was looking at her too.   
Night seemed to be eternity for them...


	11. Part X. The diary

"Dear diary,  
I don't understand what's happening around me. Once I did but no more...  
Yesterday I met him, Matti. He is totally different. I can't understand myself.   
I still love Lauri, but maybe I love him like a friend, the person whom I trust. Now I just don't know... I think, I'm falling in love with Matti..

He seems falling in love with me too. We always meet each other at nights in our kitchen. And all nights are like the one which lasts forever.. we just sit and talk, sometimes we just look at each other's eyes and sit in silence... 

Some nights ago we'd almost kissed, but Lauri came in. I felt so unusual.. There was no shame, but the strange feeling.. still haven't got which one.."

She finished her writing, closed the diary and sighed. Matti lived in their house while they had a lot of work and both were happy about this.  
Every day she remember the dream she had a couple of years ago.. when she met him. And all the time she knew what would happen then.

Every night they met in the kitchen and talked. Both were so happy to see each other then. But at the same time they understood that something was missing.  
Also there was a problem - she was Lauri's girlfriend, he was his best friend.

... One day Lauri was very depressed and yelled at Maritta. They were arguing about one thing that was very important for Mary.   
She felt very sad about one and only thing - they were together but she wanted a family, she wanted kids. He also wanted but he was afraid.  
\- You can't understand that... - sighed he finally.  
\- So try to explain... - asked she with a tired voice. That was not first time of discussing this point.  
\- I can't, Maritta.. I'm feeling sad because of all of this. There is a lot of work, and now you...  
\- I think that you just don't need anyone.. You have your work, you have me, but you don't want to change anything. Everything is perfect.. for YOU.   
\- Don't say so.  
\- Why shouldn’t I? Tell where I was wrong. Please... - told she with tears in her eyes.

Lauri was silent. He didn't know what to say. 

\- You're just afraid of any relations. If you have a girlfriend you try to ruin your happiness with your own hands.. 

He knew that she was right about one thing. That he was really afraid.

\- That was my mistake.. I should never trust you, Lauri. - wept she. Silently she took a jacket and went out banging the door. 

He sat down and.. burst in tears. He knew that she wouldn't come back to him. This time she wouldn't. He thought that he still had some time, but he didn't have.  
That was his only chance to take her back...and he lost it.

She went to the lake that was near their house. That was her favourite place to think about different things. This place was very calm and silent and none could disturb her there.   
She sat on the bank of the lake and started to cry. Tears were falling down at her cheeks and dropped down at her t-shirt.

\- What happened, dear? - heard she familiar voice and turned back.


	12. Part XI. The beginning...

She turned back and saw Matti. Tears still were leaving wet tracks on her cheeks.  
Maritta nodded and closed her face with hands.  
He walked up to her and embraced her. 

She put her head at his shoulder and felt his warmth entering her body, her heart.   
In few seconds, she felt much better and didn't want to move away from him. She was good in his arms. 

He breathed in her scent and enjoyed every moment of their meet, every hug, every touch to her skin. Matti stroked her hair and felt like his t-shirt was getting wet from her tears. He held her tighter and wanted never let her go.   
She wasn't weeping any more.   
They were just sitting and embracing each other. 

\- So... - he was the first who broke the silence. - Why were you crying?   
\- Lauri and I .. got a kinda break-up... - sobbed she.   
\- But why? - he wasn't surprised about this. He knew that one day it would happen.  
\- I don't think that our relations had any chance for a great future ... He is afraid of serious relations. And I want to have a family, children..   
\- Really? - he looked at her as she was kidding.   
\- Yes... why? - asked she not without an interest.   
\- You're so young... girls like you never want kids... at this age, at least. - smiled he a bit blushing. He guessed that in this case he was absolutely wrong. And he had read her wishes and thoughts about this during their first meet.  
\- Oh, so that's why... Am I really looking like that? - laughed she looking at him with her deep-blue eyes.  
\- No... that morning I understood that you're different. - said he and touched silently her cheek. His voice became serious and full of sureness. - You're a very special girl, Maritta... 

He kissed her lips slowly and so kind, then a bit passionately. She snuggled up to him with all her body and threw her arms around his neck.  
The moment lasted forever, like it seemed to them.

Then he drove her home and stayed with her.

Next day she ignored all Lauri's calls. She spent the whole day with Matti.  
They were walking around, talking about different things... But sometimes they needed no words to understand each other. Only one look was enough... 

"I loved, love and will love you forever..."


	13. Part XII. The truth

One day they talked about that they had to tell Lauri about everything. About 'them', about that they were together... He should know this.

\- I hope that he wouldn't be so evil about this… - told Maritta. - You know how he could react.  
\- Sweetie, he won't be evil... He will never be angry with you. But it will hurt him, very much hurt... - said Matti looking at her. - But he will be okay, I promise.

He kissed her and embraced. She was so soft and warm, and that sweet scent made him feel a great desire more and more. His hand lay at her back and he slowly stroked her skin under the t-shirt. 

She looked at him with a passionate flame in her eyes and kissed his lips, then neck...

...When she looked in his eyes she felt like falling there... they were really deep and sometimes she got that it's very easy to get lost in them.

\- How I'm happy that we've met that morning... - whispered she happily.  
\- I'm happy too.. And, you know, I'm really afraid… to lose you, dear... - said he with a shy tone.

She looked at him, in his blue-like-sky eyes and saw his soul like in a mirror.   
\- I must confess. You are such a wonderful person. It's so great to spend time with you and I wish to spend with you all my life. - sighed he and looked at her with waiting for her answer.

She was happy and surprised, she felt like that she had wings now...   
A kind cheerful smile appeared at her face.

\- I'd never met a person like you. It's so easy to talk to you, I dreamt to be with a person who will be my friend and at the same time someone more than friend ... so, I want to ask you about one thing... - he paused.

She nodded and looked in his eyes, so deep. 

\- Will you be my wife? - asked he and got out from his pocket a little box.  
She eyed him and then silently embraced him whispering:   
\- Of course, I will, Matti.

He put on her finger a golden ring. It was a little ring with a shiny stone, brilliant.

\- Now we are engaged. - said she smiling.  
\- It seems so... -laughed he.  
\- And we have to tell friends about this... - smiled she and her smile faded away in a minute after a thought of Lauri.  
\- Yes, we have to tell him too. He is our friend still... And I'm sure he will be happy for you. - told Matti understanding her sudden changes of her mood.  
\- Well.. yes.. maybe.. maybe today?  
\- Aha. Let’s go now. - said Matti and they went outside.  
Getting into the car, Maritta looked at Matti with sad eyes.   
\- Don't worry... All will be okay. - blinked he his eye. 

And then they drove to Lauri's place.


	14. Part XIII. Pain of heart

Maritta came up to the door of the house. 

\- I'm a bit afraid ... be near, please. - he saw a dumb prayer in her eyes.  
\- Sure. I'll always be near. - Matti embraced her shoulders.

She knocked twice. Door was open immediately. Lauri was standing in front of her.   
He looked up at her and saw her eyes full of fear and sadness but also the flame of happiness and love. But that love was not for him. 

\- Hi ... - murmured she.  
\- Hi. Why..? Why did you do that? - said he sadly.  
\- That was not only my fault.. I'm so sorry about this... it's hard for me too, Lauri. "I love you with all my heart and soul but I can't stay" - read he in her eyes.   
\- It's okay... Never mind, dear. I'll be fine. - smiled he with a bitter smile.   
\- May we come in? - asked she a bit cheerfully.   
\- Sure. Please, come in. 

They went to the living-room and occupied the leather coach standing near the window. The window was pretty large facing a great landscape.   
Maritta remembered every second spending in this room with him. His silent whisper, gentle touch, seducing neck kiss... Every night was in front of her eyes now. But it was the past, their past.

Silence took the whole room and every person in it. 

\- So... I'll tell. - broke the silence Matti. - We have a great news. - he looked at Maritta and smiled embracing her.   
\- We're engaged and will get married in June. - told Mary also smiling. Deep inside she cried, just cried. She couldn't see him such. He didn't know what to say. He seemed to be so lost at that moment. Lauri looked at her with pain and happiness, still he was glad that she was happy now. 

\- My congratulations! That's great, friends... I'm happy for you. Both. - said he trying to smile.   
\- Thank you very much, dear. - told Mary looking at him with understanding and trust.   
\- You're welcome. - smiled he and embraced her. That seducing scent made him insane for a second but he tried to control himself.  
\- By the way... would you come? - asked she suddenly still embracing him.  
\- To the wedding? - asked he with a little surprise and hope.  
\- Yes.. but I'll understand if you won't...  
\- ..I'll come. - interrupted her Lauri.   
\- Okay, - smiled she and looked in his eyes.

She recalled every sweet memory of those moments of theirs, when they were together. When she got lost in those eyes of this lonely wolf.   
When she was totally his and nobody's else. 

Still she was not his, not any more. Her heart longed for Matti for a pretty long time now. She loved him deeply and truly...   
Because things changed and her heart did hurting so much about that time, hoping to see these eyes one more time....


	15. Part XIV. "Happily Ever After"

She knew that she made him suffer. And because of this she hated herself so much, but anyway they had no future. Normal future...   
And both knew that, but at the same time, they still felt something for each other. 

But she loved Matti, she was happy with him and she knew that he would protect her forever.

\- When is the wedding? - asked Lauri looking at Matti then at Maritta.  
\- We haven't still chosen the day...But I think it will be 14th June. - smiled she looking at Matti.   
\- Yes, I think so too. - nodded that.  
\- I'll come for sure. - said Lauri smiling. That was one of those bitter smiles when the person understands that he had lost everything. He loved her so much, with all his heart and he wanted to be with her 'until death parts them', but... 

Sometimes things are another, not such like we want them to see.   
Still there was no return now. He understood that and time had to pass he could feel better and look at her without tears.   
Therefore, they had just to wait 'n' see...

"Dear diary,

I saw his eyes today... eyes full of sadness and pain, eyes full of tears. Eyes of wounded wolf that prefers death more than life with this pain. I feel so bad now, because I know that I'm the reason of his suffering, our wedding with Matti is the reason.

And I want to make him feel better, but I don't know how.... The only way is to start it all again, from the beginning. And I cannot do this... 

I just don't want to hurt him...don't want."

She had to prepare for the wedding. She drew the project of her dress by herself.  
It was white long dress, very beautiful. She looked like an elf from the fairy-tale wearing this dress. 

The wedding was in two weeks when that happened...  
One day she felt very weird and strange. She knew what the cause of this was.

\- Dear, - she embraced him, - I have a great news.  
\- Yes, sweetheart? - he looked at her smiling.  
\- We will have a baby...

He was a bit shocked, but he felt great. The feeling was just amazing. He thought that her words gave him a couple of wings.

\- That's wonderful! - said he and kissed her. - I'm so happy for you, for us.  
-Yeah..that's great. - smiled she. She was too happy, and emotions were so strong that tears sparkled in her eyes. Tears of happiness...


	16. The Last Chapter

Maritta knew that the story about a child was a lie. No, of course, not the whole story but the part of it. She knew that was Matti's kid, not Lauri's one. Although she spent a night, final night with Lauri, she couldn't have a child from him that time. Lauri also knew that, but the hope couldn't leave him till the last moment. He wanted to have kids with her, to be with her... forever.. However, fate turned to him with another side.

"Let's try to be friends... or in other way goodbye. Lauri, I can't live without you, so please, don't make me leave you forever." remembered he her silent weep that fatal night. 

He lay on his coach and looked at the window. That was not one of those starlit nights like he spent with her.   
That was just dark grey, even black, cloudy sky above him and he couldn't see any star at all. "I can't call her now... I can't even look at her.. it's too hard now.. if everything can be different."

At the same time Maritta was with Matti outside. They were sitting under the pretty large tent near the house and looked at each other. 

\- Do you remember the day of our first meet? - asked Matti looking in her shining blue eyes.  
\- Of course. This day will live forever in my heart, dear. - said she smiling at him and laughed. - No, seriously, I do.  
\- I know. - poked he and smiled at her with his brightest smile. He looked at her and was silent, just looking at her beautiful smiling face.  
\- How do you feel? - asked he noticing worrying in her eyes.   
\- I'm fine, thanks... - answered she and then added - but ...one thing still disturbs me.  
\- Which one? - sat he closer.  
\- About Lauri... - began she, but when she noticed his tired and worried glance added fast - it's about the party..   
And she decided to tell him everything about that had happened that night..  
She told him how Lauri had kissed her, how he'd tried to be with her again. So she told him everything about that night.

\- Oh, God, why doesn't he just leave you alone? - asked he with tired voice looking deep in her eyes where he saw sad tears. - I know that he still loves you and that he won't forget you ever.. but still he should understand that you have another life now, that you're with me now. That you are not with him anymore. - sighed he at last.  
\- Yeah.. if everything can be so easy that would be the paradise. - smiled she with tears sparkling in her eyes. - he knows that things had changed and that I have a family now. - with these words he took his hand and their fingers crossed.   
At that moment Matti's heart got warmed with her love and he looked at her for a while and got once more time that he was the happiest man ever...

He embraced her and held her tight and she was so warm and soft. Her sweet seducing scent made him go insane.   
She knew that while she was with Matti she was happy and she was in safe, that he would care about her till the last day. She knew that. She knew.... 

He felt when she needed help and attention and caress. He could gave her all of this and he would do everything for her. And this feeling of being in safe and happy together made them face another day, made them live and great this life with a kind smile.


	17. The end

They got married in two weeks as they'd planned. The wedding wasn't so huge with a million of people, but very nice and greeted their 20 guests with its warmth and kindness as the loving couple. 

There were Helen and secret boyfriend whose name Maritta didn't know, Markku with Carry (without any doubts), Lauri who looked at Maritta with a sad glance but at the same time he was very happy for both Matti and Maritta. And there were other their friends and relatives.   
The wedding was planned by Maritta, every detail, every tiny thing was planned by her own. Still Matti helped her to make every her wish true. 

Once he showed her a very beautiful place in the forest, near the lake. There was a large meadow and around it grew a lot of trees. The place was very unusual and so special, even a bit magical.   
Therefore, they decided that it would a perfect place for the ceremony.  
They'd placed all the chairs in front of the lake but not so close to the water and decorated them with flowers and ribbons white and red colors.   
Also there was an small ancient arbour near the trees. Maritta also decorated it with white and red roses and lilies... 

That day she looked especially beautiful wearing long white dress made by herself and flowers in her dark long hair. And Matti admired her all the time... 

Everyone was glad to see the happy lovin' couple.

That was the sunny day not too hot, silent wind was blowing and all was just great..  
Something could change but some things were still the same - the sky, the forest and the lake...


End file.
